Knockout Queens
by Ryan Perreault and Neo Rabbit
Summary: Four wannabe boxers compete in a gym run by Kragok Echidna in this Action/comedy which trades punches with blows and double action with street fights and guns. You wanna pick fights, you call in the Knockout Queens.
1. Default Chapter

Knockout Queens  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Ratings: R for some violence, language, and drug use.  
  
DARKNESS  
  
Holyfield: (on TV) You think De la hoya would of put the knockouts in knockouts for the next  
  
round and I wouldn't of said it much better. But I say that this was a hell of a fight to go for and I  
  
thank you very much including all the supportive fans. Thank you.  
  
Fade In - Station Square Bar  
  
Many furries were drinking beers and chanting Holyfield's name before cheering loudly.  
  
ON BARTENDER  
  
The bartender was Geoffrey St. John who was serving drinks for the furries in front.  
  
Bunnie: (narrates) You know, boxing was the great giving for many mobians especially those who  
  
could scratch their noses and dig in their asses a lot. (Chuckles) Yep. Boxing was great and cool.  
  
But some prefer women as boxers more than men.  
  
Two female furries were conversing with each other.  
  
Bunnie: (narrates) The 2 furries right the-uh?  
  
FREEZE FRAME ON BUNNIE AND SALLY  
  
Bunnie: (narrates) That Sally and ah. Best friends, great athletics. Of course, every guy always  
  
think that women were lousy at boxing. But wheneva guys say stuff like that, they get the beating  
  
of their lives.  
  
START  
  
Sally: I really didn't think De La Hoya would have the fuckin' balls to stand up to holyfield.  
  
Bunnie: Shit, De La hoya would've laid it out on holyfield. (Sips drink)  
  
Sally: (chuckles, toast) Here's to the champions.  
  
Bunnie: (toast) To the champions.  
  
Sally and Bunnie toasted at the same time two thugs sat by them. One thug eyed bunnie before  
  
speaking.  
  
1st Thug: The champions?  
  
Bunnie: (looks at him) Yeah. As in Holyfield.  
  
1st Thug: Champions my ass. (Chuckles)  
  
Sally then looks at the first thug.  
  
Sally: Say what?  
  
FREEZE FRAME  
  
Bunnie: (narrates) Yep. Ah heard it too. It's strange how someone berates a champion and they  
  
don't know a damn thing about them.  
  
START  
  
Sally got up before bunnie did stopping her.  
  
Sally: What the fuck did you say?  
  
Bunnie: Sally-girl, sit down.  
  
The 1st thug then got up approaching them.  
  
1st Thug: You didn't fuckin' hear me? Maybe I should refresh it.  
  
Bunnie: (turns to 1st Thug) Hey, Hey. No need for that, sugah. Relax. (To sally) And you sit  
  
down. What the fuck you tryin' to do, start a fight?  
  
1st Thug: Yeah, she better sit down. It's against the law the puny little girls to box.  
  
Bunnie then went wide-eyed for turning and eyeing the 1st thug. She then slowly approaches him.  
  
Bunnie: What you say?  
  
1st Thug: Oh, you gonna go all up on me too? (Got in bunnie's face) You can't fuckin' fight.  
  
Bunnie glares at him.  
  
FREEZE FRAME  
  
Bunnie: (narrates) Now these guys love to get mobians angry. Even me. There was an old saying  
  
"Be careful what you say to mobian" because someone is liable to get hurt.  
  
START  
  
Bunnie threw a hard bone crushing left punch to the thug's face sending him to the floor. Sally  
  
didn't waste any time getting up and before the second thug did anything, sally jumped in and  
  
blocked a right hook and punched him multiple times in the guts before forcing his head down to  
  
her knee cracking his nose as everyone in the bar watched before the second thug hits the floor.  
  
On Bunnie  
  
Bunnie picked up the first thug before throwing some punches to his face. The 1st Thug was  
  
bleeding on his face and nose before bunnie lets him go and threw a left high kick to the thug's  
  
face sending him crashing through a table. Bunnie looked to the left to find 3 more thugs coming  
  
up to them but soon changed their minds and backed off.  
  
Bunnie: (noticed) Anybody else wanna make comments on non-boxing womens?  
  
FREEZE FRAME  
  
Bunnie: (narrates) Ah know it's kinda harsh but sometime ah go out of control and neva seems to  
  
stick between mah brutal actions. But wheneva there's a such thing as boxing mens, there's a such  
  
thing as boxing womens.  
  
FADE TO DARKNESS  
  
Sally: We going boxing?  
  
Fade In - Station Square  
  
Bunnie and Sally were in front of a place that says professional boxers for hire.  
  
Bunnie: Sure. Why not?  
  
Sally: (looks down) Look at the price.  
  
Bunnie looks down and went wide-eyed at the price for boxing trainees.  
  
FREEZE FRAME  
  
Bunnie: (narrates) Ah was surprised shitless nonetheless. But thanks to mah husband manic, ah'll  
  
probably be able to get something out of it.  
  
Cut To:  
  
On Manic  
  
Manic: (looks at bunnie, shocked) 300 dollars?! Are you fucking crazy!  
  
Bunnie: That's how much it cost and no ah'm not.  
  
FREEZE FRAME ON MANIC  
  
Bunnie: (narrates) That's manic. A real fucking hothead sometimes but a great husband  
  
nonetheless.  
  
START  
  
Manic: And this is boxing you're talking about, right?  
  
Bunnie: (nods) Yep.  
  
Manic: (thinks about it) Well, okay. (Points at her) But you fuckin' owe me one.  
  
Bunnie: (looks at him) How that?  
  
Manic: You heard me. (Gives her the money) Now get on. And don't forget about shopping.  
  
Bunnie: (from distance) Ah won't! 


	2. Knockout Queens Part 2

Cut To:  
  
(Insert "Knock yourself Out" By Jadakiss)  
  
Int. Boxing Gym  
  
The boxing gym has lots of male furries inside but no females. Every exercising equipment was  
  
inside the place.  
  
Bunnie: (narrates) Now the boxing place was huge. They call it "The Shamrock" so to speak.  
  
None of the women eva goes he-uh due to the men's little 'ol disgusting habits.  
  
Int. Top Stairs  
  
A furry was on the top stairs talking to one of his associates. It was Kragok Echidna with  
  
Sojourer, Coconuts, and Menniker.  
  
FREEZE FRAME ON KRAGOK  
  
Bunnie: (narrates) That guy right the-uh is Kragok Echidna. He's the owner of this place and  
  
brings in new recruits. (Chuckles) Neva undaestimate this guy cause he's a fuckin' killer.  
  
START  
  
Kragok: (to sojourer) Make sure you bring those new recruits in by the time I get down there,  
  
okay?  
  
Sojourer: Yes, sir. (Leaves)  
  
Int. Front door  
  
Bunnie, Sally, and two other female furries which are Rouge and Amy rose came in the place  
  
looking for the manager. They saw that the place was packed with everything including a boxing  
  
ring. Bunnie was in deep surprise seeing all of this and so were the others.  
  
Bunnie: (astonished) Oh, mah stars.  
  
Rouge: (surprised) Now ain't this the shit.  
  
Sally: (surprised) You said it, girl.  
  
Voice: Say, can I help you girls?  
  
The three girls turned and saw Knuckles in some boxing clothes and everything.  
  
Sally: Yeah. You are?  
  
Knuckles: (extends hand) Knuckles Echidna.  
  
Sally: (takes it) Sally Acorn  
  
Bunnie: Bunnie Rabbot  
  
Rouge: Rouge Bat. You can call me rouge.  
  
Amy: Amy rose. Nice to meet you.  
  
Knuckles: (chuckles)  
  
Sally: Uh, we're looking for the manager of this place.  
  
Knuckles: Oh, the manager is out there.  
  
Bunnie: Thanks, sugah.  
  
Knuckles: And pay no attention to other guys, okay?  
  
Sally: (nods) I know.  
  
The four girls went up the stairs when they finally got to the top. There they met Sojouer who  
  
was waiting for them.  
  
Sojourer: You must be the newcomers.  
  
Rouge: That we are.  
  
Sojourer: Usually we don't have women here.  
  
Bunnie: (looks at him) Why? What's it to you?  
  
Sojourer: (shakes head) Nothing. Follow me.  
  
The girls went and followed sojourer inside.  
  
Int. Manager's Office  
  
Kragok was on the phone before sojourer came in with the four girls.  
  
Kragok: (saw them, on phone) I'll have to call you back. (Hung up phone) I thought I fuckin' told  
  
you to bring them in when I come down there. Not before!  
  
Sojourer: Sorry, sir.  
  
Kragok: That's all you are is sorry. Dismissed.  
  
Sojourer: (leaves)  
  
Kragok: (to girls) Names?  
  
Sally: (approaches) Uh, sally acorn and these are my friends Bunnie Rabbot, Rouge Bat and Amy  
  
Rose.  
  
Kragok: Mm-hmm. Are you here to participate in boxing?  
  
Bunnie: No doubt.  
  
Kragok: (nods)  
  
Kragok took out some forms for them before putting them on the desk.  
  
Kragok: I'll need you to sign these applications and bring them back to me. Then you'll be fully  
  
qualified.  
  
Sally: (smiles) Thank you, sir.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Sally, Bunnie, Rouge, and Amy were sitting on the bench signing the applications.  
  
Rouge: (shakes head) Can you believe this bullshit?  
  
Bunnie: (looks at rouge) What?  
  
Rouge: (points) A guy with the size of Rocky Valbohla could've lift that heavy metal up.  
  
Bunnie: He's not rocky Valbohla, is he? I mean, look at him. Short and bullheaded. Mah husband  
  
can lift shit like that.  
  
Rouge: (looks at bunnie) Who's your husband?  
  
Bunnie: (looks at rouge) None of ya'll fuckin' business.  
  
Amy: Yeah, we got an application to sign and we're in the boxing business  
  
Sally: Fucking-A. (Sees someone) Look alive.  
  
Two furries came up to them. One was Nack Weasel and the other was Ari Ram.  
  
Ari: Who the fuck are you four?  
  
Sally: The four women of the apocalypse, motherfucker. That's who we is. You watch what you  
  
say to us.  
  
Nack: Or what, bitch?  
  
Sally: (looks at nack, threw a hard left hook to his face)  
  
FREEZE FRAME  
  
Bunnie: (narrates) One thing for sure, you don't piss sally-girl off cause if you do, you're liable to  
  
lose an arm and a leg.  
  
START  
  
Nack staggered and fell on the floor as almost everyone saw him. Ari looked at sally angrily  
  
before approaching her. He was about to attack her with a left hook when an arm stopped him  
  
from doing so. Those arms belong to a hedgehog which was Shadow Hedgehog is gym outfit.  
  
Shadow: (to Ari) You still at it, aren't ya? First you make fun of them, then you beat on them.  
  
What the fuck was you thinking? (Lets go of him) Get outta here.  
  
Ari disgustingly walks away from there as sally looks at shadow.  
  
Sally: Thanks, um...  
  
Shadow: Shadow. Shadow Hedgehog  
  
Sally: (nods) Thanks.  
  
Shadow: (smiles) No prob. (Sees applications) Signing in?  
  
Bunnie: Hell Yeah.  
  
Shadow: (chuckles) Alright! It's good to have new recruits. Okay, I'm heading in the ring so have  
  
fun.  
  
Rouge: We will.  
  
Shadow: (leaves)  
  
FREEZE FRAME ON SHADOW  
  
Bunnie: (narrates) Shadow Hedgehog. A real player in the field of boxing. He's a real aggressive  
  
type athlete compared to me, though. No one eva passes him.  
  
START  
  
The girls watched him walk away before Amy spoke.  
  
Amy: (dreamy sigh) What a guy.  
  
All three girls looked at her strange. 


End file.
